


Welcome to Our Loveground (너와 함께라면)

by its_a_banana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung too, Fluff, I am going down with this ship, JaeDo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Like super fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Sweet, bestfriends to lovers, dojae, dreamies appeared, fairly domestic fluff, johnny is so done, no angst cuz i hate it, nomin you'll miss it when you blink, so is Taeyong, we need more jaedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: Jaehyun first meet Kim Doyoung when he was 15 and breaking a sweat as he dances hard.But he wouldn't have it in any other way, not when now, he holds him and kisses the daylights out of Doyoung.orthe deserved fluff of bestfriends to lovers jaedo au 💚
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Welcome to Our Loveground (너와 함께라면)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've been attacked by Jaedo these past few days and I needed this to let out of my mind.  
> Please enjoy reading and I appreciate feedback.  
> This was inspired from the NCT's song, "Welcome to My Playground," I recommend you listen to it when you read this. 💚
> 
> Enjoy and please keep supporting NCT! Stan NCT!💚  
> ps. Happy birthday uri best leader Taeyong! <3 I love you so much yongie!! Get well soon. 🥳💚
> 
> WE NEED MORE JAEDO!

_I really can't believe it_

_I wanna do it all day_

_The story I was telling_

_I'll tell you more next time_

Jaehyun first meet Kim Doyoung when he was 15 and breaking a sweat as he dances hard.

He clearly remembered the door of the practice room where he, Taeyong, Ten and Yuta are currently dancing being opened. It showed an employee and a boy in an almost same height, probably a little centimeters taller than him, skinny, has beautiful innocent face and wide eyes. The boy stood up in front of them, looking hesitant to speak up.

He clearly remembers the way the employee nod at him to introduce himself but no words could form on his lips.

He was definitely nervous, Jaehyun doesn't blame him. He was like that too when he was first introduced. The boy was fidgeting and shyly turning around, probably contemplating how many steps would it take to stormed out the room.

He smiled, clearly remembering himself in that place a year ago. He decided to approached the boy, clearly taking note how sharp his looks are, stood at his front and extended his hand.

He smiled to the boy, wide; probably letting out his dimples for an added effect, as he introduced himself, "Hi! My name is Jung Jaehyun. Nice to meet you."

He knows his hyungs are not that surprised, he does this to every trainee that has a hard time introducing themselves. That's why he got the nickname of " _Jung_ C _heonsa"_ for being so kind.

The boy looked at him surprised, and Jaehyun swears he never saw anyone looked that innocent as the boy in front of him, looking at him with big eyes and a little opened mouth.

But as Jaehyun blinked, he saw the boy slowly sports a smile that Jaehyun took note, _resembles a bunny,_ and a second passed, he can feel another hand slipping in his to shake hands.

After the boy shook their hands, he let go to do a full 90 degrees-bow and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Kim Doyoung. Nice to meet you. Please take good care of me."

Jaehyun was stunned with how beautiful the voice of the boy. It's melodic and Jaehyun doesn't take notice how that just put a smile back in his face. Jaehyun let himself wonder if their voices matches well. Soon enough, the hyungs stepped forward and introduced themselves to Doyoung.

After that encounter, he learned that Doyoung is his hyung. A year older than him and that he has a very nice smile.

That was just the start of their blossoming friendship. Together, they spent practices after practices glued to each other's hips. They became the best buddies among the trainees. Jaehyun often thought how easily he clicked with Doyoung when he took him much longer to get close to others.

Fairly, although Doyoung is a year older than him, the two of them always find each other comforting, clearly enjoying the presence of each other's. They talked about some other trainees, their practices, how their voices match well as they were complimented by their musical coach of how easily harmonies come off from the two of them.

They bicker of how late they knew each other's real names, both of their faces showing fake betrayal against each other, only to laugh a minute after because of their silliness.

"What?! You're real name is Jung Yoonoh?! Why didn't I know that?" Doyoung gasped at Jaehyun, looking betrayed.

Jaehyun just laughed at him, "Hey! I also didn't know Kim Dongyoung is your real name!" He pointed out. Doyoung displays a much rather betrayed look, "It's almost the same as Doyoung! You know what, nevermind. It's a tie."

Jaehyun printed a picture of a laughing Doyoung in his mind, really he wished he had a camera to capture that breath-taking moment, as he told his hyung how much he resembles a rabbit. How Doyoung displayed an excited face as he talks about debuting with Jaehyun together, of how Doyoung has been preparing to embarrassed Jaehyun in front of their fans, of how just the two of them lies in the floor of the practice room now, not minding if it is dirty as long as they stay pressed together.

How after a minute of silence, Doyoung took his hand and intertwined with his. Jaehyun looked at him curiously but he knows that he has that huge smile plastered in his face as he eyed his bestfriend's pink cheeks and flustered face.

How Doyoung avoids his eyes and start tugging out his hand but Jaehyun won't let go, instead tightened their grasp and now showing a really huge smile, dimples out, and Doyoung can feel his cheeks blushed hard as he shook his head.

How Doyoung starts tracing shapes at their hands as he looks at the ceiling of the practice room and turned at his side to look at Jaehyun, his bestfriend copying his move to look at him also. How Jaehyun was always mesmerized on Doyoung's face, even with bare-faced and sweat running down his face.

How Doyoung and him looked at each other so intently, like their eyes could speak what their mouths couldn't. How Doyoung softly said, "Gomawo Yoonoh, for everything, for being by my side." How clearly he can see in Doyoung's glassy eyes how beautiful he is.

How he softly squeezed their intertwined hands as a recognition that _he is there_ , how he looks back at him, smiled and whispered, "Nado gomawo Dongyoung hyung. Together?"

How Doyoung returned his smile, showing his bunny smile to Jaehyun as he replied, "Together."

How Doyoung scooted closer and snuggled to his now taller bestfriend, lays his head to his shoulder as they let sleep peacefully took over them even just for a minute to regain the energy loss from dancing all day. Jaehyun know that they should not be sleeping at the moment because they have a practice later for their upcoming SM Rookies show but he couldn't help but not mind it, not when Doyoung's now sleeping soundly at his shoulders. He decided to nap until they were found out, it will probably Johnny anyways. He closed his eyes, contended with the blissful moment and a huge smile on his face.

It's these moments that make Jaehyun thinks so hard as he lies on his bed a quarter before 2 am, on how he found a 'soulmate-relationship' with Doyoung. The thought of having experienced everything in his life with Doyoung sounds so great in him. The thought of conquering the stage with Doyoung, grabbing their first win and awards with Doyoung, going on the States with Doyoung and much more.

Don't get him wrong, he's happy when he's with the other trainees as well. He's happy to debut with the others soon, being on the stage as they reached their dreams. But sometimes, it isn't the same euphoria he feels when he's with Doyoung.

It's like the happiness of being with the others, only Doyoung makes it more times a million worth of happiness.

Anything is fun as long as he's with Doyoung. Jaehyun was sure of that. Damn, he couldn't wait for the future awaits for them, with the others, with _Doyoung_.

He and Doyoung was given an opportunity to became MC's in Show Champion. They practiced hard, repeated the same lines for an umpteen time each day, they were sure they could recite their lines in their sleep, because they had to do well.

Their first day was totally the most nerve-wrecking moment Jaehyun ever experienced up to this time in his life. Sure he was good and comfortable at being in front of the camera but the image of him making a mistake sometimes clogged his mind that he almost find himself at lost or in trance.

Thankfully, there's always someone beside him to pull him away. _Doyoung._ And heck was he lucky to have him there, always looking out for him.

Normally, it's Doyoung that would totally freak out and lose composure. With the years spent together, he grew to notice that Doyoung sometimes became restless with his thoughts and making him more agitated between the two. He often recalls the time when he had to hugged Doyoung to calm him down, when he had to whisper to him nothing-but-good words to soothe his cries, when he had to hold his hands to stop from trembling.

But this time, it's Doyoung who reached out to comfort him, holding his hand as the van they're on parked at the music building. He looked at him and smiled sweetly, squeezing both of their hands and wordlessly saying, _I am here. We're gonna do this together._

Maybe, that's what all Jaehyun need. How Doyoung never let go of their hands, not until they went inside their dressing room, and whispered to him a small ' _Fighting!_ ' just before they went on air in the camera.

They made it. They debuted together as they saw '7th Sense' entered the music charts.

It was a heartwarming moment as they saw themselves in the music video. They hugged and congratulated each other. After Jaehyun hugged the other members, he immediately went to Doyoung.

He gave him a soft hug, Doyoung's eyes surprised as he expected Jaehyun to give him rather a power hug, but none the less, he immediately wrapped his around Jaehyun's neck, hoping to warm the younger.

They pulled away as they were called by Taeyong for a celebratory dinner at the dorms. They both looked at each other, knowing that the hug was short but they knew they can always make it up later in the confines of their dorms.

He called his parents just before dinner to let them know that he debuted, and to thanked them for supporting him towards his journey. After a good amount of talking and those ' _congratulations, I'm proud of you son_ ', he was about to hang up when he heard his mother say, "Let me talk to Doyoung. I wanna congratulate him too."

He can't stop to roll his eyes because apparently, his mother took a really good liking towards Doyoung the one time his close friends-trainees visited his house. And of course, his mother liked Doyoung the best. So he strolled towards Doyoung and hand him his phone.

The older gave him a curious face and Jaehyun just mouthed ' _Mom_ ', and then a smile blossomed towards Doyoung's smile as he was enlightened to talk to his mom. He groaned as the older excitedly grabbed his phone and went to the living room, leaving him at the kitchen where the older was previously at.

He walked to the living room and saw Doyoung still having that huge smile and after a few minutes Doyoung gave back his phone to him and ruffled his hair and went back to the kitchen. He just groaned again as he eyed his phone, seeing that the call was finished.

Doyoung thought he didn't need to know. How he blushed so hard, how his smile became so huge as he stutters at the phone for a reply, of how Mrs. Jung warmed his heart with her words.

" _Ah Doyoung-ah, congratulations on your debut! I hope Jaehyun is treating you well. My son maybe a little bit stubborn but thank you for staying by his side. Thank you Doyoung-ah. Please take good care of him. I'll be looking forward to all of you."_

Truly, after their dinner, really Taeyong cut short because he deemed of how they should sleep early because they'll have their first stage tomorrow but really it's just Taeyong on his mom mode. And what the leader wants, the leader gets.

And soon enough, Jaehyun finds himself lying in his bed, not clearly sleepy but he knew he should sleep early. As much as he wants, his body doesn't want to. He's feeling a lot, a little giddy. He still feels his body afloat of the happiness around the fact that, fuck he debuted. He's one step towards his dream. He can't stop the smile on his face as he practiced the dance in his hands as he also feels nervous for their debut stage tomorrow.

A few hours of tossing around and flapping his arms to the rhythm of their song, trying not to wake Mark as the younger sleeps tight that Jaehyun envies him for, he just can't sleep. He needed to calm down the adrenaline his body's feeling so he went out of the room to the kitchen to drink some water.

As he walked to it, he saw another figure gulping a glass of water. He smiled as he eyed the figure he knew so much. He approached quietly, planning to surprise the older. "Can't sleep?"

Doyoung squeaked and jumped back, thanking that he holds the glass firmly so it won't slipped off his hands to make a noise. He sent a glare to Jaehyun as he placed a hand at the top of his heart in a rescue to calm his frightened being.

He saw Jaehyun laughing quietly as he also grabbed a glass and gulped it down in a few seconds. Doyoung looked at him, taking the sight of this Jaehyun and he knew in a heartbeat the Jaehyun can't sleep as well. He smiled, placed the glass back at the counter and smiled at him, "Can't sleep too?"

Jaehyun now curse the ability of Doyoung reading him so openly. He can't trick him anymore so he just shook his head and laugh quietly. Then he remembered their moment a while ago, "Hey, I haven't got my full version of your hug yet."

He opened his arms, huge smile as he looks at Doyoung happily, waiting for the other to return the hug. His eyes sparkles and his huge smile became much brighter, if that was possible, as Doyoung just snickered and tackled him with a super tight hug.

They should have fall down and hit the floor, but Jaehyun wouldn't let that happen. Not when he has Doyoung in his arms, his full body rested well in his. It felt complete, like both of them are each other's puzzle piece. It made Jaehyun realized that maybe he's not the only one looking forward to this, maybe Doyoung too. That this moment is what they're yearning for a few hours ago, arms wrapped tightly around each other with Doyoung's face buried in his neck he swears he can feel the ragged breaths, his face tucked at Doyoung's hair.

_Damn, since when did Doyoung made him so complete?_

They stayed there for a while just holding each other, basking at each other's presence. Something they haven't done in a while, not with all the practices and hours spent dancing and singing up until almost the dawn of the day.

"Hey, let me sleep in your room." He said, the older pulling away from their hug to give him a teasing smile. "Why? Can't sleep without me?"

And Jaehyun doesn't even deny because at some point, he discerned the fact that he sleeps better with Doyoung beside him and he really needed it, the calm Doyoung gives him. So he just shrugged and took the other's hand and walk towards Doyoung's room.

He doesn't see the bunny smile Doyoung has when Jaehyun started dragging him to his room, he didn't see the blush coming up in Doyoung's cheeks and maybe his too as they lay side by side at the other's bed.

But he did feel the warmth that Doyoung always radiates and that's enough to calm him down as they snuggled inside the covers. Jaehyun founds sleep after a few minutes with the last thought of how everything goes right when he's with Doyoung.

Promotions after promotions, interviews, recording, practices; once again, he'll debut with NCT's another sub-unit, NCT 127 but this time without Doyoung. He is saddened with the idea of promotions without his bestfriend but he doesn't let himself wallow that much.

He doesn't because before he can, Doyoung tackled him with a tight hug, congratulating him with that bunny smile of his and excited eyes, not minding how Jaehyun's sweat-wetted shirt clings to him. He just wanted to let his bestfriend know how proud, excited and happy he is for his next debut.

Although Doyoung also can't help but feel worried towards Jaehyun. He knew he tends to overworked; with the aftermath of '7th Sense' plus the preparations for 127's debut, he realized Jaehyun must feel so tired. He can see it with the sporting dark bags under his eyes, how he became so sluggish recently, how he always has a heat pack placed in his throat to warm it up.

And it bothered Doyoung so much so he supported the younger with the things he can do. He motivated him, he let him sleeps at his bed because the younger argues how easily he fall asleep in his bed, he gives him a warm water even though Jaehyun wanted a cold one, how he nagged at Jaehyun for playing games in the middle of the night although the younger deemed that it's his distraction.

Jaehyun was really thankful for that. He realized that maybe Doyoung is not there physically throughout the Firetruck promotions but Jaehyun still feels like he's there. He's gratified with the fact that Doyoung has been there for him, through his ups and downs, through the moments his body can't keep and one step away from falling down. Doyoung was there to mold him back again like a fresh new one.

That was the time it hit him, since when did Doyoung became _his_ home? He wondered because every time he's with Doyoung, it always took him back to the calm, serenity of being home. Like the mere presence of him whips him back to the time he lets sweat rolled down his face, his hushed breaths as he catches up on a new choreography, those sneak-up runaways they've done to the ice cream shop behind the building, those quick glances they've shared as they listened to their manager nagged at them.

Of course, it's a different feeling of home from the usual meaning of home. Sure, he misses home, his mom and dad, their dogs, their backyard he spent running around. But as the years passed by, his meaning of home transcribed to something more, it's not anymore longing, it's more about the _completeness_ he feels with this person.

The _euphoria, elation, wholeness,_ and anything Jaehyun could ever think of.

Like Jaehyun said, _home._ For Jaehyun, _Doyoung equals to home. His home._

Soon enough, promotions ended and again he finds himself practicing for an another song for 127's comeback but this time he was so excited because Doyoung is in NCT's 127 line-up. To say that he was happy was an understatement, he knew he was beyond overjoyed as he strangled his hyung with a tight hug as soon as he knew. The other hyungs giving them knowing glances but they didn't even notice it, not when they're tight wrapped in a hug full of happy squeaks and bright smiles.

They attended awards shows where they won, and they all hugged and comfort each other, especially Taeyong who can't seem to stop crying. They celebrated holidays together, and Jaehyun swears he couldn't trade it for anything in this world.

To be with his members, a little family time, the recognition, the awards, like all the hard works paid off, one step closer in reaching for his dream. All of these, and Jaehyun was sure he was floating with so much happiness. And of course, Doyoung.

Doyoung made it all so much better because they were in each other's sides. Smiling together and Jaehyun swears again in his life that he never saw someone as beautiful as Doyoung. He can't wipe off the huge smile he has plastered in his face, he was scared for a minute that his face might be torn apart, dimples deepening, as they counted off the countdown for a new year, year 2017, praying and hoping for more blessed moments and good times.

As he closed his eyes to wish for a minute, he felt a hand slipped in his, wrapping around his hand and giving warmth against the chilly air outside their dorms. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was, there's only one person in this whole entire world who would always hold his hand in the perfect way he wanted.

He smiled as he wished silently for ' _Let 2017 be a great year ahead of us. A year full of happiness together, with NCT hyungs and dongsaengs, with Doyoung hyung,'_ as he squeezed their intertwined hands tighter.

Just like that, they had their comeback with Limitless together with Johnny and Doyoung.

Now, Jaehyun and Doyoung's friendship doesn't escape some uprising questions from the other members. They've seen how the two developed from _Jaehyun and Doyoung_ to _JaehyunandDoyoung._ They're don't really have the touchy type of friendship, sure they hold hands and hugged tight, but when Taeyong glances at them, like now when they're just standing beside each other talking about something only the two of them would understand, Taeyong was sure that it's a friendship that would last long and a hard to break. Taeyong thought it maybe a little bit more deeper than that.

It proved him that he's correct when that time he's watching the boys play in the living room, Yuta suddenly voices the prominent question revolving around the two, "Why is the two of you always together?" Annoyance clearly painted at his face as they saw Jaehyun and Doyoung's team won in the game they currently playing.

Donghyuck, who was Yuta's partner in the game, huffed and throw a glare towards the two, "Can't you see that no one can defeat the two of you in this game when both of you are in one team?"

The bestfriends just laughed as they high fived each other as they heard Donghyuck yelled, "Ah this is so boring!" Yuta, however, suggested to Jaehyun to switch partners as he wanted to be paired with him. He saw how Jaehyun hesitated as he looked at Doyoung, like asking for a permission, in which Doyoung shamelessly pout and shake his head at Jaehyun, clearly displease at Yuta's suggestion as he wrapped his arms around the younger. "Jaehyun is mine!" He cutely said, showing off his aegyo.

And as soon as Yuta heard it, he scrunched his face in disgust and disbelief as he watched Doyoung do aegyo, he was sure Donghyuck too. But he is much rather disbelief at Jaehyun who just giggles beside Doyoung, "Aigoo kiyowo," pinching his cheeks as the latter buried his face at Jaehyun's neck clearly embarrassed on what he did.

He then looks at Yuta, clearly pleased at what he saw because he was having that huge smile where his dimples were showing and said, "Sorry hyung. He wouldn't let me go." He was then punched playfully by Doyoung in his chest but nevertheless scooted closer to Jaehyun if that was possible.

So yes, Taeyong deemed that it was certain to think that they're both whipped for each other.

In addition to that, Johnny has been long realized that Doyoung and Jaehyun's worlds revolved around each other. Those moments whenever they eat, Jaehyun will always managed to get the seat beside Doyoung, either in restaurants or in their dorms that it became like a norm to them that two always seat together.

Those times he would see Jaehyun tiptoeing towards Doyoung's room to sleep. Those times that when they get coffee together, Jaehyun will always be the one to order for Doyoung because he's the only one who knows Doyoung's taste.

Those times when Doyoung would get extra towels for Jaehyun after their practices, how Doyoung would always give Jaehyun the thigh part when they're eating chicken even though Taeil said he wanted that.

These telltale signs would always get Johnny that he's correct, that the two boys' worlds are each other's.

Most often than not, he's the one who would be really hear the questions about the two. Like how Winwin asked him in broken Korean why Jaehyun and Doyoung are always together. He's the one who would get to hear the whines of Mark because Jaehyun declined his offer of playing games together because he's going shopping with Doyoung.

The worst one he had was when they were on their 7-minute break from practicing and the dreamies went to visit them. As usual, Jaehyun and Doyoung were on the other side of the room, so close to each other like Doyoung has his legs rested at Jaehyun's lap as they huddled together laughing something at Doyoung's phone. This isn't new to him so when Jeno approached him and asked why Jaehyun and Doyoung was like that, he doesn't know what to answer to that so he just smiled awkwardly at him and proceed to distract him with teaching the dreamies their new choreography.

They're not blind, they can see that their friendship is so much more than that, it's just the Doyoung and Jaehyun are oblivious to that fact. Or rather, they much rather are content with what they have now.

They had their second comeback with Cherry Bomb and it was also the time they got their first win. Jaehyun remembered himself sobbing as he hugged the members. He remembered going out for a celebratory dinner, he recall how he held Doyoung's hands as the other listened to the tear-jerker message of Taeyong which he didn't bother listening to and he felt guilty for that, but he was entranced with something else.

He looked at Doyoung, puffy eyes from crying earlier and now as he sees tears threatening to fall out. Even with this, Doyoung always managed to be a beauty. Raw, sharp, full of things Jaehyun has always wanted to have.

He remembered wiping the tears that fell down on Doyoung's cheeks as they look each other sweetly. Jaehyun swears he felt his whole being combust with so much care and love he feels for this person. He felt his heart beating so fast he's afraid the others might hear it. He felt his cheeks warm up so he pulled away and just smiled warmly at Doyoung who smiled back at him twice as wide, making him really resemble a rabbit.

He promised to himself later to contemplate what this new found feeling he is experiencing right now with Doyoung.

And he did, after the delish dinner, he immediately washed up and laid in his bed. He thought about Doyoung.

If he was to be asked what is Doyoung to him, Jaehyun would not a doubt say in a heartbeat that Doyoung is his everything. Then it made him wondered, are friends supposed to say things like that? But he isn't wrong, he knew in his heart that Doyoung is his everything. The first person he would tell a secret to, the first person who would like to run away to, the first person who would come up in his mind if he was asked to think of something beautiful.

He thought about all the moments he shared with his bestfriend, he couldn't count how many and almost all of it were full of laughter and encouragement, the others filled with cries like the first time they fought because of a petty misunderstanding, but heck Jaehyun would always treasure does.

He remembered having his heart beats so fast for the first time, he was scared he might have a heart attack. That was the time when they're trainees and it's Doyoung's birthday, he surprised him with a birthday cake and Doyoung hugged him so tight, he cried on his shoulders. That was the first time, and he blames it to the adrenaline of the surprise.

But you see, it's always like that with Doyoung. The touches, hugs, intertwined hands, even just the presence of Doyoung makes his heart giddy and he felt like he could burst anytime and sometimes it would make him calm when he needed to. It was always like that but back then he was just a naïve bestfriend. He said that it's normal.

But not now.

He's a grown up man. He celebrated his coming-up of age ceremony last February. He knew this feeling, the one that makes you all feel so glittery and leaves you a blushing mess.

He knows it, _love._ But he never really experienced it, not until Doyoung. Because for him, love is a deep word with a deeper feeling and understanding, but when he thinks of it, Doyoung always made it easy to love because he is an epitome of love itself.

He knew that overthinking this may lead to the new dangerous border line of friendship and love, but he couldn't help it. He wants to love someone and he wants to be loved by someone. Ask him who does he wanna be with, he'll answer Doyoung's name immediately.

After an hour of thinking, he sighed as he knew that he needed help, of course not from Doyoung, which he finds weird because he was so used to coming to Doyoung whenever he has a problem. He couldn't asked help for the other members because it's 99.9% not going to be useful, just going to result to endless teasing and howls.

So he went out of the room he now shared with Donghyuck, went up to the balcony and called up his mom because he said _'Mother knows best'_ instinct is what he really need right now. After a few rings, his mother picked up.

_"Jaehyun? Honey?"_

"Hi Mom! Umm…just calling to check up on you and dad."

_"Oh, we're just fine. Don't worry about us. How about you? Are you eating well?"_

"Yes Mom, I'm good."

_"So what's the problem?"_

See how powerful this mother instinct is, Jaehyun sometimes wondered if moms have superpowers or something.

"Mom. How did you say that you love dad?"

_"Ommo, what is this? Is my son in love with someone?"_

Jaehyun couldn't help but rolled his eyes at his mom's teasing, "Just answer it mom, I really need answers."

_"Okay, okay you big baby. Well, I come to think of who I want to spend forever with? Who I wanna wake up with each morning? Who would not hesitate to love me more than I love him?"_

Jaehyun thought of this for a while, not even replying to his mom. _Who I want to spend forever with?_ That's a hard one because it's a lifetime we're talking here, but sure he wouldn't mind Doyoung. _Who I wanna wake up with each morning?_ That's definitely Doyoung. _Who would not hesitate to love me more than I love him?_ Does Doyoung love me?

He's still confused as he replied to his mom, "Mom…"

_"Think about this Jaehyun, who makes you happier than happy?"_

Doyoung.

_"Who makes you feel the best of yourself?"_

Doyoung.

_"Who makes you, you?"_

Doyoung. Okay, he gets it now. He is now finally admitting in himself that he indeed have feelings for his bestfriend that he knew he suppressed for years. So he stood there at the dorm's balcony, stunned at the fact that he loves Doyoung because _holy shit, I love Doyoung._ He doesn't know what to do, how should he approached Doyoung now that he is in love with him? Would this things make things awkward because he doesn't want that.

"Mom…what should I do?"

He can hear his mother chuckled, _"You should tell him what you feel because you can never know when it is too late. Take a risk."_

He thought about it, sure he can take a risk but that also means he had to put on the line their friendship.

_"He won't judge you Jaehyun. He might even accept you. Just go confess to Doyoung, okay? I know you can do it. I'm so happy for you."_

Before he can even process what his mother said, she finished the call. Of course, he trusts Doyoung that he won't judge him when he confessed. He took a heavy sigh and that's when it processed to him his Mom knew it was Doyoung all this time.

_See, damn mother instincts._

Jaehyun, however, did grasp the fact that it wasn't that easy to confess to someone, heck especially to your bestfriend. They're still the same, attached to each other's hips and Jaehyun is coming to realize that he is falling deeper in love with Doyoung. All those he said just-bestfriend-things that they always did, now it never failed to make his heart beats twice as fast before.

He wondered when will he ever confessed to Doyoung because just by thinking about it makes his legs feel jelly and he felt so terrified about unrequited love.

And he did, almost that one time when he was recording a love song for a SM Station track. He was blushing as he sings the song with the thought of Doyoung and when he listened to it, it sounds good and like it naturally came out from him. Really, he expresses well a man being in love and he is!

Even the producer was amazed, "You did great Jaehyun-ah! Why are you so good? Yah, are you in love?" Their producer jokes as he just bowed and thanks their producer, and he looks to Doyoung who was there for his turn. As they locked eyes, Jaehyun can see the older's blushed cheeks, and he can't help but think how cute Doyoung is. How he wished he could tell Doyoung that it was him he could all think about this song.

Later that night, when they were snuggled together with each other in the confines of Doyoung's room and Jaehyun keeps fighting his heart to stop beating so fast, he felt the older scoot closer to him. He looks at him, making sure to always imprint in his mind how perfect, how beautiful Doyoung is.

The older looks at him with glassy eyes, he opened his mouth about to say something but he is hesitant. He watched his hyung released a heavy breath and softly uttered, "Do you have someone you love Jaehyun?"

It surprised him to hear the older asked him that, well they never talked about this kind of things. He looked at the other's eyes, he can feel that the other is nervous, he can see it in the other's eyes. He lifted his hand to brushed off a strand of Doyoung's hair that falls on his eyes and whispered, "I do."

"Oh." He saw it, he watched his hyung's nervous eyes turned into fear ones. He looked down from their stare and Jaehyun can feel that Doyoung might cry any minute now so he speak up.

"He has a bunny smile and a beautiful face." With that, the older looked at him confused by what he was saying. He snickered as he lifted his hand to cupped his cheeks and traced patterns along it, "He's my bestfriend actually. He uhm--he made me feel things I am happy about it. He's always there for me and I wish to be there too, you know, for him. He makes the best that I can be. And I like him for that, heck I maybe love him. I love you Kim Doyoung"

By the time he finished his confession, Doyoung's tears fall down at the same time he tackled Jaehyun with a tight hug which the latter returned.

"I-I love you too Jaehyun!" He heard the older said through the muffled voice and cries as the older buries himself to his chest. Damn was he relieved that Doyoung felt the same because he was sure he was about to shit himself right there and then if Doyoung doesn't feel the same.

Doyoung pulled away from the hug after calming down, "I was so scared when you said you love someone and that it might not be me. I don't know what to do with that if ever that was true." He confessed to Jaehyun so he tugged him to another hug, tossing around the bed to find a comfortable position; arms around each other and Doyoung's head in his chest. "I'm sorry if I didn't confess early when I've found it out months ago, it's just that, it's hard to confess to you, I keep getting those what-ifs in my mind. It's my first time falling in love and damn, it was a good feeling, and it's much better because it's you."

The older looked at him with a soft smile, and when did Doyoung became this beautiful. He looked at him, traces his sight from his sparkling eyes to his pointed nose and it nestled at his pink lips and without a thought he whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

He smiled at him and it was Doyoung who closed their gap, molding their lips together to a much-awaited kiss. Jaehyun gives everything he has to the kiss, he hoped he conveyed all the love he is feeling to the older way back before to now. All those times he imagined how would it to kiss Doyoung, it wouldn't even compared to the bliss he is feeling right now. Their lips lock as Jaehyun deepened the kiss that made Doyoung released a moan, and that, Jaehyun swears is the most beautiful thing he heard.

After a few more pecks, they parted with broken breaths and looked at each other's eyes and soon, chuckles and laughter were shared as they snuggled together. Sure it was the time for them to take their friendship to more and Jaehyun thinks that if this what it feels like every day of loving Doyoung, Jaehyun wouldn't haven't in any other way.

He was feeling euphoric with the fact that the person he loves, loves him back, and he has all of his life to show this man how much he loves him. That night, they sleep tight and soundly in each other's arms.

Now that they've established that they love each other, one thought crossed Jaehyun's mind; that their prior friendship-relationship doesn't differ that much to this yes-were-boyfriends relationship. Yes, they've escalated more in terms of physical touches and like those simple smiles from Doyoung now holds a deeper meaning and love that Jaehyun acknowledges but other than they're still the same. Sweeter yet still _JaehyunandDoyoung._

Jaehyun has asked Doyoung to be his boyfriend on Christmas Eve as he celebrated it with Doyoung's family because his family has a business trip, and he's sure that he is glowing with love and happiness.

He remembered how awkward and at the same time happy he was as he sat in their living room together with Doyoung's parents. He remembered how a week ago, he stumbled with Gongmyung, Doyoung's brother, and talked to him and actually asked permission that he was going to make Doyoung his boyfriend during Christmas Eve, he remembered how Gongmyung laughed at him and said that he shouldn't be the one he should be asking permission to, it should be Doyoung and that he always knew how he and Doyoung would be together sooner or later when he first introduced him to his brother. It was nice to have someone to talk about that. He was an only child, so to have Gongmyung encouraged him, it really makes him happy that he found an older brother like Gongmyung.

He remembered he helped Mrs. Kim prepared the dishes, of course Doyoung's parents knew him, he was after all the bestfriend. So they also took a liking to him but that never ease the nervousness he felt at the time he ask them for the permission to court their son.

He remembered Doyoung was in his room, that's when he stood in front of the parents and asked them for the permission and he cursed Gongmyung in his mind for laughing at him, but the anxiety he felt was gone the moment Mrs. Kim wrapped his arms around him and the pat Mr. Kim gave him made it all better.

They thanked him for taking good care of Doyoung, of how respectful he was to even asked them for a permission.

That's all he needed as he gave Doyoung his gift, a love bracelet with the usual, "I love you Kim Doyoung and I want to show it to you every single day of my life. Will you give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?"

He remembers Doyoung saying yes and rambled about how he has the Adonis, the Casper of NCT as his boyfriend and kissed him to show how he loves him so much. Jaehyun just laughed at that when Doyoung said that his fans are going to get angry with him. With Gongmyung laughing at him still, teasing him, "You look like you're gonna propose to him!"

Jaehyun is sure he hates Gongmyung hyung, just a tiny little bit. But for now, he was beyond happy to be Doyoung's boyfriend as he held the older in his arms securely.

Of course, they've come clean with the members, they can hear those screams of ' _Finally!'_ from the other members with Kun's gasp of ' _They weren't in the first place? I thought they were!_ ' Jaehyun also saw Taeil slipping a money to Johnny who has a teasing smile at him. He can't believe Johnny and Taeil bet on them.

They've also come clean to their managers who accepted them but talked about holding back when they're on camera. Of course, they knew how harsh the showbiz world is, and they wouldn't let anything tarnished the name of NCT.

When they were established as a couple in NCT, they didn't knew that they will be doing love counseling as well, and to think that it was Jeno who came to them.

The two of them were eating at the lounge of SM canteen when they were approached by Jeno with a concerned face. Jeno, being Doyoug's favorite dongsaeng, look at him worriedly and pat the seat beside him to urge the younger to sit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Doyoung asked once Jeno sat down, looking fondly at Jeno. The younger let out a sigh and looked at the both of them, "C-can I ask for an advice?"

Both of them immediately soften and Doyoung being in his mom-mode, which Jaehyun likes to witness sometimes but it only happens with Jeno, cooed and asked the younger what's the problem.

"It's Jaemin. I-I think I like him, like uhm..like more than a friend," he quietly confessed. That made Jaehyun realized why he came up to them for an advice; 1.) It's about love, 2.) Both of them are literally the sane person who would take Jeno seriously, sure he trusted his members just not on some serious stuffs like this, 3.) It's like them because Jeno and Jaemin are bestfriends too.

They listened to Jeno, gave him advice to just take it slow now that he knew what he is feeling towards Jaemin. They were just talking that they haven't notice Johnny and Yuta, who eyed them, walking past the canteen. He just took notice of it when his phone buzzed and he saw Johnny sent him a message.

He clicked on it and he chuckled as he saw that Johnny sent him a picture of the three of them talking and with a message of, ' **what a happy family, thank me later for the pic** '

Doyoung looked at him curiously as he must have heard him, he then showed the message to Doyoung and Jeno who leaned to see the message. Doyoung couldn't help the blush that creeps at his cheeks while Jeno just laughs and started calling them, his 'Eomma' and his 'Appa'. Doyoung scolded Jeno, and Jaehyun secretly took a picture of the two because Johnny's right, they do look like a family. He just ruffles Jeno's hair and grabbed Doyoung's hand to plant a kiss on it. He wouldn't mind to bask at this small family presence they were having, or just maybe he is looking forward to having this kind of family with Doyoung.

And here they are, welcoming 2020 wrapped in each other's arms and Jaehyun wasn't fazed with all the teasing smiles thrown to them. It has been a great year for them, 2019; with the world tours, comebacks, promotions.

For Jaehyun, it was everything he could ever have and damn, he was so happy. Conquering the world stage with the people he cherishes, the person he loves the most. It was and he closed his eyes as he wished for 2020 to be the a another fantastic year for them, as well.

Soon, he can feel a breath fanning over his lips, the same breath, the same warmth he would always know. He opened his eyes and was meet with the eyes that never fails him to feel like a high school teenage boy again. He smiled at him as he tucked a strand of his lover's hair to his ears as he caress lovingly his face until he cupped his face.

He can see the blush adorning the older's cheeks as he tighten his arms around Jaehyun's neck and with faint yet lovely voice he whispered, "I love you Jaehyun, so much. Happy new year."

With that, he closed their gap as their lips touch each other. Jaehyun describes it an innocent kiss yet it holds so much love, he swears he can feel it in every bones in his body, so he kisses Doyoung too, returning the same fervor as he tighten his hold at the older's waist.

They didn't count how many seconds they stayed like that, rested in each other's presence but they could hear the countdown and the cheers, the numerous ' _Happy New Year!_ ', they heard it but Jaehyun guess that, none of that matters when he's kissing the daylights out of Doyoung.

When they parted away, because they are out of breath, just a little their lips can still feel each other; Jaehyun muttered, "I love you so damn much too Kim Doyoung. Happy new year baby. Here's to a lifetime with you," and again, he sealed it with another kiss to Doyoung that resulted for him to emit a squeal.

Yes, he's in love with Kim Doyoung and if Jaehyun's sure of one thing; it's that, he'll spend his lifetime with Doyoung and only Doyoung, well maybe with their kids in the future.

_Like build their own playground,_

_Oh, if I'm with you_

_Wherever it is_

_I'll follow, follow_

_Until always._

And that's the most loveliest thing, Jaehyun thought.


End file.
